The Misunderstanding
by PeachyQ73
Summary: Kaname had been searching for him, and after two years, he found Zero. Now the problem is to bring Zero home with him. What happened to break them apart? This story is yaoi or m/m. Don't like, don't read. Lemony. Unbeta-edited. R/R


**A/N: **Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome. This is a one shot, there will be no additional chapters to this story. Kaname and Zero are not vampires. Zero doesn't know much about Kaname, except that they are the same age at 25 yrs. They have been dating for a couple of months and Kaname hasn't told Zero much about himself. This story is not beta-edited.

**Warning:** This story is OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further. Also contains a lemon.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery:** Kaname had been searching for him, and after two years, he found Zero. Now the problem is to bring Zero home with him. What happened to break them apart?

**The Misunderstanding**

Kaname was just standing there, staring at Zero, unable to believe his very eyes. It has been two years since they last saw each other, since they were holding, kissing, or declaring there love for one another. However, there relationship didn't end on good terms. The letter that Kaname received told him everything he needed to know. Zero was on his way to lunch when he saw Kaname at his favorite restaurant, walking out the door with a girl. They kissed each other and it looked like they were in love. That was all Zero saw, that was all Zero needed to see to understand what was going on, so he left to head back to his apartment and write Kaname a letter. He chose to drop the letter off instead of mailing it. The sooner Kaname knew the better. Kaname will never forget the day he received that letter.

**FLASHBACK BEGINS**

Kaname walked in through the front door of his home and over to the table to pick up his mail. He walked into his study, to his desk. He was exhausted. He didn't want to deal with anything else today. All he wanted to do was hold his Zero, but Zero wasn't here. He decided to call Zero after he opened his mail, so he grabbed his letter opener. He shuffled through his letters deciding which ones he needs to open now and which ones can wait. That's when he comes across the letter from Zero. He's confused, because Zero has never sent him a letter before. He looks at it to find that it wasn't mailed, but dropped off. He opens the letter, curious as to why Zero would send him a letter. As he reads it, his heart begins to crumble, turning to ash as it drops to the floor. Zero has broken off their relationship and is planning to move since he doesn't want any reminders of their time together. Kaname was beside himself. Zero has left him. He tried to call Zero, but the number was disconnected on the house phone and the cell phone was also disconnected. What the...? He sits back to think but soon realizes he can't think straight. He figures he can visit Zero first thing in the morning, and so he goes to bed so he could talk to him with a clear head.

The next morning, he went to the apartment to talk to him, but he was already gone.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

It had taken two years to find Zero and now he's just standing there, staring at Zero, unable to believe his very eyes. His Zero, he had found his Zero. He had dreamed of this moment for two long, very lonely years and he hopes his eyes aren't lying to him now. 'Please let this be real' Kaname thinks to himself. He can't form a single coherent thought that he could translate into speech. After all this time, after planning what he was going to say if and when he ever found Zero again, to try to get him back, he was speechless. He was just standing there, opening and closing his mouth, nothing coming out of his mouth.

While he was standing there, not saying anything, staring at Zero, Zero was trying to get his attention. "Kuran. Earth to Kuran. Hello, anyone home?" Zero says as he waves his hand in front of Kaname's face. He gets tired of this fast. "Kuran! What the hell do you want? Don't just stand there! Answer me!" When he doesn't get a response, he turned around and slammed the door on Kaname's face, while mumbling something about the regression of the brain cells of a certain Kuran at his front door.

Kaname continued to stare, but now at the door before him. 'What the hell just happened?' he thought to himself. Then it dawned on him. Zero was trying to find out what he wanted. He groaned while mentally slapping himself for the idiot he knew he was. He moved to knock on the door again.

Zero didn't move to far from the door. he knew Kaname wouldn't just leave. Kaname is like a bull dog, and that's not far from the truth. Once he gets an idea in his head, he just won't let go. 'After what he did to me, why would he bother to come looking for me? God, I wish this was a huge misunderstanding, but how do you misunderstand seeing the one you have been dating, walking out of a restaurant, kissing on the lips?' he thought. Just thinking about it almost brings him to tears, but he fights it. Yes, he still loves that dog, Kaname Kuran.

When he hears the knock on the door, he takes a few deeps breaths, trying for fortify his nerves and his resolve. Finally, he opens the door. "What do you want or are you going to stand there and stare at me like a blow fish again?" "Zero, I had to find you, to explain things. I need you to underst.." Kaname was saying when Zero interrupted him. "What makes you think I want an explanation? From what I saw, I understood perfectly well. You found someone new and didn't even have the guts to tell me you were bored with me. Go, go be with her or who ever your new toy is these days." Zero turned to shut the door again, but Kaname was prepared for it this this.

"If you still want me to leave after I'm done explaining things to you, then I will leave." Kaname promised. 'I didn't say I wouldn't come back tomorrow, or the next day, or the day after that. I won't go back home without him.' he thought to himself. Zero, stood there thinking about this. He could try to push Kaname out to slam the door shut, but then Kaname would probably pound the door down, or he could humor him then get rid of him. Again the thought of his analogy 'bull dog' raced through his mind. Knowing how Kaname is, Zero allows him in to talk so he can get rid of him, for good this time.

They sit down on the couch, but no one says anything for a few minutes. "Well, say what you came to say or you can just get out." Zero says, exasperated by now."The person you saw me with was my sister. She came into town on a surprise trip to see me and showed up at the office. I hadn't seen her for a couple of years by that time and I was just to very excited to see her. I'm sorry you thought it was something else. I know I should have told you about Yuki, but out families just never came up. Please tell me you believe me. If you don't, I would be more then happy to go get a DNA test done with her to prove it. There wasn't anyone while we were seeing each other and there hasn't been anyone since you. Zero, I love you and still do." Kaname finished declaring his love for the silver haired, lavender eyed man sitting next to him desperate to be believed. Kaname watches Zero with keen interest as his whole future and life is now sitting on the line waiting for Zero to respond.

Zero's mind gets stuck on just one thing. Sister? That girl was Kaname's sister? He broke off there relationship, moved, and had made himself lonely and miserable... over Kaname's sister? Oh what a fool he was. Why didn't he just go talk to Kaname about what he saw that day? Why? Because he was afraid Kaname's response would be just like the other guys he had been dating before him. All of them unfaithful bastards who though they were gods gift to anyone they chose to be seen with... Assholes. He didn't want to hear that garbage again. I was bored, I don't love you and never really did. You were good to end my boredom, now it's over. Your not good enough for me. The list goes on. But that wasn't the case here. It was a misunderstanding. God he was a stupid idiot!

"Sister? She was your sister?" By now, the tears were pouring down his cheeks and shame fills him. "Oh god, Kaname, she was your sister? I'm so sorry. I didn't know you had a sister and when I saw you kissing her, I assumed you were dating her behind my back. Oh god, I'm such an idiot, a fool." By now, Zero is blubbering and crying, and unbelieving the turn of events. Kaname moves to embrace Zero in his arms, hoping that Zero won't push him away. It doesn't seem likely now, but you never know. "Shush love. I understand what happened. It's easy to understand. The only thing I don't understand it why you never came to me to talk to me. Why did you send the letter instead of coming to me to talk about what you saw?" Kaname asked, trying to calm Zero.

It takes a while for Zero to calm down enough to talk and not blubber to Kaname. Kaname asks again, "Zero, love, why didn't you come to talk with me about what you saw?" Zero's puffy, reddened eyes looks at Kaname, "I have had problems with those I dated before you. They always ended up finding someone new and not even bothering to tell me about it until I confront them. When I ask them what was going on, there answers were always something to the effect of they were bored, they didn't want to see me any more, they never loved me, not good enough for them, or some other junk that I couldn't bare to hear any more. So I left without even asking. Oh god, I broke us off over your sister.." Zero breaks down into tears again, murmuring about what a fool he had been.

Kaname now has a much bigger and better picture of why Zero just left. Those fools had scarred Zero so much that Zero reacted that he had and what's worse, they didn't understand what they were throwing away. Zero has one of the most precious hearts anyone could ever find anywhere and the damage done to it by those careless assholes was huge. No wonder. Now Kaname was kicking himself in the ass for not trying to bring up discussions that would allow them to learn more of each other. If Zero agrees to come back home with him, he vowed he would change that. Soon Zero had cried himself to sleep and Kaname carried him to his bedroom, relieved to find that the bed it big enough to fit both of them comfortably. He laid Zero down, then laid down next to him covering them both with the comforter and embraced Zero, causing Zero to lay on his chest.

The next morning, Zero wakes up to realize that he was laying in his own bed and his head is resting on Kaname's chest. 'So it wasn't a dream. Kaname's here and the whole thing was a misunderstanding.' Zero thought, bringing tears to his eyes again. Kaname wakes up feeling Zero is shaking. It only takes him a few seconds to realize that Zero was crying again. "Honey, why are you crying again. Please don't cry, you know I can't stand to see you crying. Ssshhhh, calm down, why are you crying again. Please talk to me." Kaname practically begs him. "Do you really still love me after walking out on you like that? After what I put you through with my cruel words? Could you really forgive me?" Now Kaname really is beginning to understand. Zero is afraid Kaname's feeling for him have changed. Funny thing is, they have changed, but not in they way Zero seems to think. He loves Zero more now then he did before. These last two years with his silver hair lover has been hell and his love for him has only grown.

Kaname readjusts himself so that he's sitting on top of Zero with their faces so close they could be kissing each other. "Zero, my love. I love you more now then I did before. I loved you then and was happy with you at my side. I never wanted anyone else to stand beside me, but these last two years have taught me to cherish what we had and I hope to have again. I love you so much, (Kaname leans in to give Zero a peck on the lips) that I don't want (he leans in again and gives Zero another peck on the lips) to live without you again. (Another peck on the lips) Move back home with me Zero. Stay with me. If you would prefer to stay here, that's fine too. I just don't want to be without you again." Kaname waits for a response from Zero and Zero still has tears coming from his eyes, but this time, what Kaname saw in his eyes were different. Love, joy, and pure happiness. "Are these tears of happiness I see this time? Please say they are?" "Yes... yes, I'm so happy. Yes, I will move in with you." Kaname was so happy that he couldn't contain himself. He leaned forward again intending to kiss Zero passionately, but ended up devouring his mouth.

Soon, Zero was moaning into Kaname's mouth, the taste of Kaname driving him nuts. He had missed this for the last two years, dreaming almost every night, only to find the next morning that it wasn't real, that is until this morning. Kaname's really here... AND KISSING HIM! 'Oh God, please don't let this be a dream, please. I don't think I could survive this is it is.' Zero thought. 'But this feels too real to be a dream.' "Kaname, please prove to me this is no dream. Prove to me your really here, with me. I couldn't handle it if this is just another dream and wake up to a nightmare where the reality is your not here with me. Please show me this is real." Zero pleads. Kaname's heart breaks all over again as he realizes the hell that he has lived through is also Zero's hell as well. "This is real love, I'm here, and I'm going to prove to you that no dream could even compare to the real me."

Just as he finishes saying that, he punctuates it by pinching one of Zero's nipples, causing Zero to gasp and arch is back throwing his head back. Kaname continues to torture Zero, pinching his nipple while he moves to flick his tongue across the other. "KANAME!" is all Zero is able to say as he thrust his hips forward, unintentionally grinding there still clothed erections together, adding a delicious heat to their already heated bodies.

Kaname didn't think he could last long is Zero continued to react to wonderfully. It has been too long. Too long since he was able to show Zero just how much the silver haired man now lying under him means to him. To love him as he has been wanting to for the past two years. He knows he desperate, but he has to slow down or this would be over in an embarrassing second. He's already feeling like he could explode, and if he does, he's afraid he would die in shame. Damn, where is his self control when he needs it the most? Nothing, absolutely nothing has ever been so important in his life as this wonderfully, beautiful person here in his arms.

"Zero, I want to take this slowly, but I don't know if I can." Kaname hoarsely grumbles. Zero smirks at him, " Who said anything about going slowly? I know I didn't." Kaname can only chuckle at his comment. "No you didn't, but I want to show you how much you mean to me (and Kaname tweaks Zero's nipple again) and I can't do that (he swirls his tongue around the other nipple) if I hurry and just take you right here like some love sick teen, high on hormones." He finishes his sentence by tearing the cloths that Zero slept in off. He knows his control is practicaly nothing and there is no way of getting it back. When he has torn all of their cloths off he moves down to take Zero into his mouth.

Zero's only response was to grab and hand full of Kaname's warm chocolate, wavy hair, and try to thrust his painfully erect cock further down his throat, despite that Kaname had already taken him to the hilt. Kaname skillfully swallowing around Zero's hug cock causes Zero to moan out loud, "Mmnnn, Kaname, do that again and you may have me exploding in your mouth. I don't want to do that yet, not without you." But Kaname doesn't listen to him. He takes it as a challenge and this type of a challenge issued by the one he loves more then life can not be ignored... so he does it again. Zero almost looses his load that time, barely managing to keep from blasting inside Kaname's mouth. "God Kaname, please, not without you. I want you inside of me when I cum... please." Zero begs.

Kaname, lets Zero's cock slide from his mouth so he could tell his lover no. " Zero my love, I would love to be inside you when you explode. Problem with that is 1) if I were to take you now, unprepared, it would hurt you and I never want to to that again. And 2) Just preparing you would make you explode anyway. My love, I will be inside of you, but in a minute." Kaname doesn't wait for any response. He goes back to playing with his favorite flavored sucker. The flavor of Zero is by far the best taste in the whole world. He licks and suck until Zero explodes in his mouth, causing the brunet to hum around Zero's cock loving the taste that just filled him mouth. This in turn causes another orgasm on the tail end of the first one. Zero spasms so much that it looks like he's convulsing.

Kaname reaches under his pillow to find the lube he stuffed there last night, hoping for a chance to need it. Now he's thankful he took such precautions. He quickly lubricates his fingers and sticks one inside Zero's hole. He so tight, it's almost like he a virgin again, but he knows he's not. But it does go to show that it has been a long while since Zero was with someone.

After a couple of minutes, Kaname slides a seconds finger in. Then a third a minute later. When Kaname finishes preparing Zero, Zero is squirming on the bed, begging Kaname to take him and if I may quote, "Just hurry the fuck up and make love to me already, damn!" Kaname was desperately trying not to laugh and Zero's cuteness over his statement. Kaname lubes his own cock and slowly begins to push himself inside of Zero. "Kaname, are so, mmnnnn, intent on torturing me? Aaaahhh, please just...ohhhh... yes, just like, uuuuhhhhh, right th...fuck Kaname." Kaname remembers how Zero couldn't keep from talking when they were making love and it was always so cute to him. "Yes, Zero, I'm fucking you and loving every little moaning sound you make. I want to hear more." "Shut..AAHHH, Oh right there. Harder Kaname, fuck HARDER!" Kaname begins to pound into Zero ruthlessly, earnestly as if seeking treasure that he knows is there. If only he can just keep pounding in the right spot. In the next moment in the most powerful explosion either one has ever experienced, they find there release. In a matter of minutes, they cuddle in close to one another again, with Zero laying down on Kaname's chest, both falling asleep again. "I love you Kaname." "I love you too, Zero."

**The End**

**Review.. Review.. Review.. Review**


End file.
